Alternate Endings 1 & 2
by DirectionallyChallengedKenshi
Summary: The two alternate endings to chapter 8 of my Avengers story. R'n'R!


**Alternate ending to Chapter 8**

**Just a short I felt like doing. I had a good laugh planning it.**

**It's gonna be veeeeerrrrry short.**

Tony wheezed and gasped as Thor cried, and the police took away the smashed robot and the stupid man. Then an ambulance arrived, and gave Thor his hammer. He blinked stupidly at it, then looked at Tony, who had his hands clenched as he tried to breathe slowly, against his faltering heart's wishes. Thor, in alarm, grabbed a potato from a grocery store nearby and shoved it into the gap in Tony's arc reactor. Incredibly, it worked. Tony's breathing slowed, and he managed to calm his erratic heartbeat. Looking down at his chest, he raised and eyebrow.

"Who would've known that a garden grown potato could change my life?" he grinned stupidly, still staring as his fake heart and shaking his head in disbelief.

**Told you so. And potatoes do actually have electricity in currents in them!**

**Now for alternate ending number two!**

**I may as well do them in the same one. It'll be longer.**

Tony grumbled as he and Virginia 'Pepper' Potts walked through the airport.

" Ugh, Peppeeeeeerrrr." Tony whined like a toddler as they weaved in and out of the confused locals and equally confused foreigners. Pepper glared at him.

"Why are we heeeeeerrrre?"

"So you can recuperate. You have a lab in Australia. Let's go." Pepper's words were sharp and final, but that didn't stop Tony sticking his tongue out at her.

"I saw that."

"What...? No fair! Why can't we go by business class or by my private jet?" Tony moaned again.

"Because you need to start mingling with the normal people. You can't walk on their shoulders and have your head in the clouds forever, you know. I've bought the tickets and that's final." Pepper replied sourly.

Then came the invention of metal detectors. Pepper passed through first, the alarm staying silent as she walked through. Tony followed - and of course the alarms beeped. A security guard came up to him.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'll ask you to step aside so I can check that you do not have any hazardous objects on your person." The man spoke loudly, making Tony squirm uncomfortably. The man began to pat him down, checking all his pockets.

"Hey, Pepper," Tony called, and she turned around, a small smirk on her face. Tony pouted.

"I could sue for sexual harassment!" Tony shouted, making the security guard blush slightly, and some people to turn and look over suspiciously. The guard found the car battery.

"Excuse me sir, but why do you need this on your person? I'll ask you to put it in the luggage-" Tony stopped the man short, and hugged the large contraption to his chest.

"No! I need it! It keeps me alive, it keeps my arc reactor working..." Tony trailed off, looking at Pepper for back-up. She gave him a sympathetic look.

**(I know what happens next wouldn't really happen, but it's funny anyway.)**

"Then I'll have to ask you to go through these flaps sir, sit on the conveyor belt and sit tight for the journey." Tony stared at the man, his mouth agape. He stormed across the room, and disappeared into the flaps. Inside it was a maze of criss-crossing conveyor belts, all leading to different flights. Tony saw the one labelled 'Australia', and clambered on. The guard watching the security cameras, to make sure nobody stole the luggage, sat in his chair, bored. He watched suitcase after suitcase roll past one screen, and nearly fell out of his seat when an extremely annoyed looking Tony whirred across the screen.

Tony landed with a thud, and sat in a small gap on the luggage compartment shelf, holding the car battery. This was going to be a long journey.

Twenty hours later...

Pepper watched everybody else retrieving their luggage off the circle-shaped track. Pepper grabbed the handle of her suitcase, then Tony's. Eventually Tony circulated in front of her, and she grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him off. As he brushed himself down, he spoke.

"I don't think I ever want to fly publicly again."


End file.
